Multifunction peripherals are known that can be operated through a browser program for browsing Web pages. Such multifunction peripherals include an application programming interface (API) for controlling functions as a scanner, a printer, or the like through the browser program. In such multifunction peripherals, the browser program can receive a state change in the scanner, the printer, and the like as an event.